


6th Most important Flirter

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: Esmé flirts with Olivia to mess with Jacquelyn





	6th Most important Flirter

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly mess on the bus... so no hate.

Esmé strode into in the kitchen with all the self-indulged importance of a Goddess and a wicked smile glazed her coloured lips. The Secretary and the librarian were Already sat around the table, one with her nose buried in a book while the other woman was contently sipping from a half-drained cup of tea. They did not talk, they just sat there together. And Squalor hated it. But oh, she was going to love this.

  
"Hello ladies." she quipped, causing two pairs of eyes to flicker up, after abruptly announcing her presence. Esmé wore a short, tight and very ‘ _in_ ’ dress that made her look like a model that had walked right of the pages of her favourite ‘ _in_ ' catalogue.  
The blonde paused behind Olivia's stool, resting her hands on the woman’s shoulders that the brunette instantly tried to shrug off; still unused to the cities 6th most important financial advisor attempting to ‘turn a new leaf'.

  
Why did she have to turn a new leaf here? Why couldn’t Esmé do some classic leaf turning on another continent?

  
"I was thinking… Caliban, do you want to come to a party tonight? There will be boys, booze and that kind of stuff." She inquired, glancing with a rather predatory look in her fierce eyes. The volunteer was rendered speechless, silently pleading with Jacquelyn to save her, but the woman just wouldn’t look at them.

  
"Stop it, Esmé." The Secretary simply muttered, reaching for the newspaper with fumbling hands.

  
_I'm going to play hard, then._

  
"You're actually quite hot, you know? So long as we get you out of those glasses and... literally everything else; and into something very ‘in'," Esmé smirked as she observed Olivia's cheeks lightly flushing a mist desirable pink. The librarian turned her head, searching Jacquelyns help, but the woman's eyes were hidden behind the newspaper.

  
“Oh, I know...although of rather remain ‘in' -doors, glasses and clothes; rather than galivanting around like your dressed up doll,” Olivia responded, closing her book with a sigh.

  
“I’ve always wanted a doll to dress up! Tall... gorgeous figure,” Squalor continued her teasing, her lithe fingers brushing over the brunettes shoulders.

  
"Enough already. You're making her uncomfortable." Jacquelyn softly reprimanded, all the while hidden behind sheets and sheets of stupid newspaper.

  
"Come on, Livvy, it will be fun." The platinum blonde promised, one hand lifting to play with dark tresses. "And maybe…" she lowered the volume of her voice into a teasing husky rasp whilst cornering the librarian between her body and the kitchen's table. She moved her mouth close to Olivias ear. "Maybe we could play together." she finally whispered in a husky voice, loud enough to Jacquelyn to hear it.

  
"I said enough!" The Secretary snapped and yelled fiercely, dropping the newspaper and looking at the Squalor with a spiteful look. Wishing that she was allowed to at least threaten her with a baton, harpoon gun or... whatever she had strapped to her upholstery.

  
"Oh, you _lesbian_. It's so easy to play with you; the bookworm is all yours," she confirmed, rolling her eyes as she let an amused laugh roll from her lips. Esme arched a successful brow raising before she glamorously took her leave and exited the house.

A wide-eyes Olivia glanced after the blonde before returning her gaze to Jacquelyn who was sweetly smiling at her. She was never sure what to expect from Esmé, that bitch could totally kill her in her sleep.

  
"Thank you for saving my skin," Caliban grinned as she spoke, looking at her saviour. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, before she quickly added "I didn't want to go. I don't really like parties and… I really wanted to stay with you."

  
"Why?" Jacquelyn arched a brow as her blossoming grin widened, her hand taking Olivia's distractedly.

  
The librarian let a blush stroke across her cheeks as she brought the smaller woman’s hand to her lips, landing a sweet kiss to her skin. "Because I love you."

  
Jacquelyn beamed, "I love you too."

 


End file.
